Small World
by LolaWorld
Summary: Detective Danny Williams is dating a woman named Mandy who has teenage triplets. Mandy's past is suddenly thrown right in her face the moment she meet's Danny's partner, Steve McGarrett. It is a night that will turn everyone's life upside down. This story does involve spanking. I do not own any Hawaii 5-0 characters or the show. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Meeting the girlfriend

**(Hawaii 5-0 entire cast, introducing, Amanda Peyton ("played" by Olivia Wilde), Jago Peyton ("played" by Shane Harper), Kash Peyton("played" by Spencer Boldman)**

Lieutenant Commander, Steve McGarrett and Detective, Danny Williams were driving back to to 5-0 headquarters.

"Danny," said Steve, "you have been on edge all morning, what's going on?"

Danny looked at his partner, thought for a moment and decided to talk.

"It's time."

Steve waited for him to continue but after a few silent moments he realized he would have to encourage the conversation along.

"It's time for what Danny?"

"Time for everyone to meet everyone else," he took a deep breath, "Okay, remember three months ago I told you I started dating this most amazing woman?"

"Yes, the one that you won't even give me her name."

"Yes, well, I told you, she and I agreed to keep everything hush for two reasons. Until we both knew how serious we felt about one another, we didn't tell our friends simply because we didn't want to jinx how perfect everything was going. We also both have kids so that's pretty self explanatory as to why we didn't want them to meet just yet; but, Mandy and I decided we are deeply in love with one another and ready to commit to the next level."

"So her name is Mandy and that's great. So what's the plan?"

"She and I are going to throw a get together Friday night at her place. You and Cat are invited as well as Chin and Kono."

"Sounds great and I take it you are going to have Grace with you, yes?"

"Yes, Mandy and I just really hope the kids get along."

"How many kids does Mandy have?"

"Three," he paused, "three teenagers."

"Three? Wow, you're dating an older woman huh?"

"No, she's 35, a year younger than you and me."

"Wow, okay, well how old are her kids?"

"Fifteen."

"Fifteen, and?

"And what?"

"You said she had three."

"She does."

"And they are all fifteen," Steve paused, "Ohhh wow, triplets huh?"

"Yes, two boys, one girl."

"Well, Grace is eleven, she isn't THAT much younger," Steve confirms.

"Four years in childhood is huge, what are you talking about?"

"Okay, but Grace is a bit more mature than most eleven year olds, right?"

"Yes, but not by four years."

Steve chuckled.

"Oh am I amusing you? Do you think this is funny? Well, so happy to be your entertainment."

Steve rolled his eyes, shook his head and smiled.

"You are worrying too much about this. I'm sure everything will turn out great and you'll soon be the Brady bunch, with a maid named Alice and everything."

"Oh ha ha."

They continued driving as Steve continued to laugh at his partner's hyper anxiety over his relationship.

**5-0**

Danny was on his way to pick up his daughter from his ex-wife, Rachel's house. He spoke with his girlfriend Mandy through blue-tooth as he drove.

"I swear I think the last time I was this nervous about anything was when I held Grace for the very first time. She was just so little I was scared to death that any amount of pressure would break her."

Mandy chuckled softly, "Danny, I promise, it'll be okay. Honestly, I am nervous too, I won't lie to you. Did you at least give Grace the heads up about us? You don't want to spring it on her in front of everyone."

"Yes, last weekend after you and I agreed to tell everyone I told her I was dating a very sweet, very beautiful, very kind woman who also had kids."

"Aww Danny, you are such the charmer. So how did she take it?"

"She seemed to take it pretty well. I'm just concerned. I mean last year Grace was an only child. This year she has a new baby brother from my ex and her new husband and then now," he sighs, "how about you? Have you told your kids?"

"Yes, and Kash especially thinks that it's really cool that you are part of 5-0."

Danny smiled, "well, anything I can use for my favor works for me."

"They are going to love you Danny, I just know it."

"Okay, umm you did make sure to buy beer right? Maybe I should pick up some more."

Mandy laughed again, "Danny, sweetheart, yes, I have beer. I even have some harder stuff if needed. Please, just take a deep breath. You trust me right?"

'Yes, very much, without a doubt."

"Okay then, trust me that tonight all of our kids will fall madly in love with one another and my kids will love you and Grace will love me."

"Are you really ALWAYS this optimistic?"

"I thought that was one of the things you loved about me?"

"It is but times like this I kinda would like someone freak out _with_ me," he playfully said with a smile.

Again Mandy laughed, "Love you too sweetheart. I'll see you soon."

**5-0**

Danny and his little girl Grace were on their way to Mandy's house in his silver Camaro 5.0 series.

"What's wrong danno?" Grace asked as she noticed her father seemed a bit distant.

"Oh, I'm sorry monkey, nothing is wrong. I'm just a bit nervous about tonight. I just really want you to like Mandy. I also hope that her kids will like me."

"Do you think they will like me?" She asked in a soft voice.

He gave her a double take, "like you? Are you kidding? They are going to LOVE you. Who has ever met you and hasn't instantly fallen madly in love with you?" He asked with a sweet smile.

She smiled back at him then focused back on the cars passing by.

**5-0**

Danny and Grace showed up an hour before they told their friends to arrive. They walked up to the house and he nervously knocked on the door. Just a few moments later the door opened with a teenage girl on the other side. Grace's face lit up.

"Ainsley Peyton! Danno, that's Ainsley Peyton!"

He smiled at her quizzically, "Yes, but how do you know Ainsley if I haven't even met her until this moment myself?"

"Danno, she's on the cover of Teen Beat magazine this month. She won the modeling contest and got a modeling contract with Gap."

Ainsley held out her hand, "Hi, you must be Grace."

Grace shook her hand with a smile from ear to ear. Then Ainsley looked over at Danny.

"And so that means you must be Danny?" She smiled brightly.

He shook her hand, "Yes, nice to meet you; and I apologize; your mother didn't tell me that you were a model."

Ainsley opened the door wider to let them in.

"I asked my mom not to tell anyone anything until it was official. I didn't want to jinx it. I just got the contract last month. I then asked her not to say anything until this month's issue came out annnd," she smiled big, "that wasn't until this morning."

Danny and Grace stepped in the nice, beautifully furnished, decorated home. He smiled.

"I can see you are certainly that you are your mother's daughter with the whole jinx thing."

"Well, hey, so far two for two right?" Ainsley said with a smirk.

He nodded, "touché.

He and Grace followed Ainsley to a big open modern designed kitchen.

"Hey Mom," said Ainsley, "Officer Hottie is here with Grace," she said with a playful smile as she entered the kitchen.  
Danny couldn't help but be flattered.

"Aiiinnnsslly," said Mandy.

She wiped her hands with a kitchen towel, smacked her daughter's bottom playfully as she passed her by to kiss Danny on the cheek and welcome him in.

"Sorry about my daughter, hope that didn't embarrass you."

"No, I mean I was a little surprised; but trust me, I'm flattered."

Mandy gave him a big smile then gave her full attention to his daughter. She held out her hand.

"Hi Grace, I'm Mandy."

"Hi," she answered back sweetly.

"Ohh Mom, guess what? Grace is my first fan, cool huh?"

Mandy looks up from Grace and over to her own daughter, "Mmm you mean second fan."

"Second fan?"

She walks over to her daughter and puts her face in her hands, "I am your very first fan baby doll, forever and always," she smiled genuinely.

"Awww, that…that is TOO cute," said Danny, "but at the same time much, much too girly, ummm where are your boys?" He smirked.

Just as Danny asked, one of Mandy's sons walked in the kitchen with earphones stuck in his ears blasting from his Ipod.

"Awww, speak of the devil, here is Kash (played by Spencer Boldman)."

Mandy caught his attention and waved at him to take off the earphones and he did.

"Kash, I would like you to meet Detective Danny Williams and his daughter, Grace."

He held out his hand and gave him a huge smile, "hello sir!"

Danny took his offered hand, "wow that is a really some grip you have kid."

"Thanks, I have been really working hard. I want to get into the law enforcement myself."

"Really, you're that serious about it huh?"

"Oh yeah, since eighth grade."

"Anything in particular happen that made you come to that decision?"

"Nothing really, I just helped this kid get away from a bunch of bullies and turned them in. They weren't allowed back in the school after that. It felt really good knowing that I made a positive difference you know."

"Wow, very admirable, well, when it's time I would be MORE than happy to help you in any way I can."

"Really? That's cool; but first, I plan on joining the Navy like my grandpa, my mom and according to my mom, my dad."

"Your dad?"

"Ya, well, I never met my dad; but mom tells me that is where they dated for a year before she got pregnant with us."

"Kash, sweetheart, now is not really the time to talk about this," Mandy interrupted.

"It's okay," said Danny, "so you were able to stay in the naval academy while being pregnant?"

She sighed, "No," she paused, "Ainsley, Kash, why don't you show Grace the game room?"

"Sure Mom," said Ainsley, "come on Grace, I'll show you around."

With a nod of approval from Danny, Grace went off in the other room with the kids. Mandy waited until they were gone before answering Danny's question.

"Sorry, I just don't really like talking about it in front of the kids."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, its okay, so anyway, once I found out I was pregnant, I had to quit. I transferred to a university a year after the triplets were born. I don't think I would have even been able to finish and get my degree if it wasn't for my parent's help. They helped raise the kids while I finished my Masters in engineering."

"Your parents sound like great people."

"They are, but believe me, not the easiest to please," Mandy said before taking a drink of her red wine, "I'm sorry, let me get you a beer."

Danny looked around as he took the beer from his girlfriend, "Okay, so I met two, where is number three."

"Jago is out surfing and is supposed to be home at any moment," Mandy answered.

"Aww, okay," he paused a thought for a moment, "hey, which Naval academy did you go to anyway?"

"Maryland."

"Oh yeah? That's where my partner Steve went, small world."

"Really? That's funny; the name of my kids father is Steve."

"Oh wow, that…that is so not funny."

Mandy giggled, "Oh come on the world isn't THAT small. There is no way," she scoffed.

"True, that would be pretty fanatical."

There is a knock on the door just as the timer goes off for the food in the oven.

"Oh sweetie, could you please answer that while I take this chicken out?"

**5-0**

Mandy was carving up the chicken when she heard Danny walking up the hallway with another couple. They turned the corner and she looked over to greet her new guests. She dropped the knife the moment she laid eyes on him.

"Steve?!" Mandy said with shock and exasperation.

"Amanda!?" Steve said in return, "wow, I haven't seen you in what, sixteen years?"

Danny looked at her and back at Steve then back at Mandy.

"Ohhh, please don't tell me this is naval academy Steve."

Mandy looked at him with huge blue eyes filled with overwhelming loss.

"Amanda, are you okay?" Steve asked with concern.

"Oh, sorry, yes, I just really can't believe this world really IS that small."

"I guess it is," he smiled, "by the way, this is my girlfriend, Catherine."

Danny noticed how frozen with emotion Mandy seemed to be and he took over.

"Here is a beer for you Steve and one for you Cat. You should both check out the view, it is amazing. I'm just going to help Mandy with this chicken and we'll be right in."

Danny watched the other couple go in the front of the house before turning to the love of his life.

"Okay, wow, so I just have to double check here so I am crystal clear; that is the Steve from the naval academy who also just happens to be the birth father of your children; and has absolutely nooo clue?"

"Umm yes, that about sums it up."

"Mmm okay, I see. Alright, well, first, I want you to know, I am here for you 100%. I love you very much and together we'll work through any bumps this may cause."

"You mean it? You don't want to run and get Grace and sprint out as fast as you can?"

He gave her a small, loving smile, "no, I am right here; but, we do need to actually tell Steve. You know that right?"

"Okay, I totally agree; but, please, can we do it AFTER the party?"

"Of course," he cleared his throat, "umm, you did say you hard something harder than beer?"

"Yes, Jack Daniels, care to share a shot with me?"

"Ohhhh yes…please and let's make it two."

**SOOOO What do you think? Have I caught your attention with this story? Please let me know! THANK YOU!**


	2. Congratulations, it's Triplets chap 2

**He gave her a small, loving smile, "no, I am right here; but, we do need to actually tell Steve. You know that right?"**

"**Okay, I totally agree; but, please, can we do it AFTER the party?"**

"**Of course," he cleared his throat, "umm, you did say you hard something harder than beer?"**

"**Yes, Jack Daniels, care to share a shot with me?"**

"**Ohhhh yes…please and let's make it two."**

**Congratulations, it's Triplets! **

An hour into the party everyone invited had shown. Jago had still yet to arrive home. Amanda just put her cell phone back in her pocket after attempting to call her missing son yet again. Danny noticed the worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Jago was supposed to be back close to two hours ago, I'm getting really worried."

"Do you know where he usually surfs?"

Amanda was about to answer him when she saw her son walking up the back porch off from the beach. The expression on her face went from terrifyingly concerned to truly livid in a matter of .02 seconds.

"Excuse me Danny," she says as she passed him by and headed out the back to greet her overdue son.

Jago just reached the top of the steps as Amanda stepped out and shut the thick, sliding glass door behind her. The last thing everyone witnessed was a very upset mother grabbing the arm of one of her beautifully tanned, 15 year old boys and having him follow her to the side of the house; out of view from the company inside.

"Jago Raphiel Peyton I told you to be home TWO HOURS ago. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Mom, I'm sorry, I lost track of time."

She grabbed his wrist and held it up showing the waterproof watch, "and that is what THIS is for!"

"I…well…the waves…."he sighed, "they were too perfect."

Amanda flashed the young boy a look that told him he was in really big trouble. She grabbed his arm again and walked him over to a wooden bench that sat against the side of the house. She sat down.

"Let's go Jago, over my lap."

"Mom, come on, we're outside," he whined.

"Look around, no one is out here; but, if you prefer we can go inside where there are plenty of people you haven't even met yet and I can spank you in there."

He thought about it for a minute and with the look on his mother's face he knew it would not be wise to push his luck. He placed himself over her lap with his wet swimming trunks and body. She immediately pulled down his shorts and displayed a youthful, firm, rounded, comparatively stark white bottom. She started with her hand without any reluctance. Due to Jago's wet skin, the sting hit even more than usual.

"Ahhhh MOM! Shhhhiiiiii, I'm sorry! Come on!"

"This is JUST the beginning little boy! Just the beginning!"

She spanked him long and hard with most of the focus on his sit spot and upper thighs. It wasn't until he started crying from the use of her hand did she stop just long enough to pick up an implement. She took off one of Jago's flip flops to use. It was a strong flip flop with a very sturdy rubber sole. She lifted it high and brought it down hard on his upper thigh before alternating to the next.

**5-0**

Ainsley walked in with Grace and both were in process of fixing themselves a small plate from the table displayed of food. Ainsley reached for the last devil's egg as Grace picked up one and she had yet to have any. Kashiel swooped in, grabbed it and stuffed it in his mouth knowing full well his sister wanted it. Ainsley made a fist and was just about to punch her brother.

"You big jerk!"

In mid swing her attempted punch was blocked. She looked over to see that it had been stopped by Steve. Whether or not he knew they were his children, it was his training and his nature to keep peace.

"You weren't REALLY going to just punch your brother were you?"

"Ummm, yes, yes I was. Did you see what he just did?"

"Yes," Steve looks at Kashiel and raises his eyebrow, "it was very rude," he said directly to the boy before he turned back to Ainsley, "but it doesn't make it okay to punch him."

"Mmm, can we just agree to disagree on that?" She asks.

"Umm, No, no we cannot," Steve said with a look of true authority.

"Sooo I _can't_ punch him?"

"_No_, you can't."

"Okay, _fiiinne _I won't _punch_ him."

He looked at her for a moment then let go of her arm. He turned his back and started to walk away when he hears Kashiel call out.

"OWW! SON OF A B!"

Steve turned around quickly, "Tell me you did NOT just punch your brother!"

Ainsley looked at him simply, "I didn't, honest," she paused, "I just pinched him."

Steve shook his head; but, couldn't help but smirk. The look she had displayed was so exaggeratingly innocent yet sincere. Bottom line, Steve found her to be adorable. He turned to Danny and chuckled.

"What? What is so funny?" Danny asked.

"Ohh nothing, I just have a strong feeling that you are going to really have your hands full in just a matter of time."

Danny shook his head, "you have no idea."

**5-0**

Amanda walked back in the house with Jago. His eyes showed evidence that he had been crying heavily.

"Jago," said Amanda, "from right to left, this is Chin, Kono, Steve and of course Danny," she said with a bright smile.

Jago shook each of their hands, "I'm sorry for being late, it was rude and I apologize," he said humbly as he sniffled a few sniffles.

Amanda looked around, "where did Cat go?" she asked Steve.

"Oh, she was called in to work."

Jago looked at Amanda, "Mom, may I please change my clothes now?"

She gives him a nod, "yes, go ahead, don't take too long."

"I won't," he said and off he went.

**5-0**

Chin and Kono left while Steve stayed behind due to Danny asking him earlier. All of the kids were in the game room and it was just Amanda, Danny and Steve in the living room.

"So Mandy," said Steve, "this was certainly a surprise. I never thought I would see you again; especially like this."

"I know, I was, I mean I am just as surprised as you. I owe you an explanation."

"It's okay; it was a very long time ago, I'm sure you had a very valid reason."

"Steve, we dated for over a year and I left you a note saying nothing much more than just goodbye and I would…," Mandy paused to look over at Danny.

"Let me guess," said Danny, "that you would always love him? It's okay, he can have a tiny piece of your heart as long as I get a really huge piece," he smiled sweetly.

Amanda smiled at him and gave him a small kiss on his lips.

"Okay, I admit I am a _**bit **_curious as to what happened," said Steve.

She took a deep breath, "Okay, well, just to clear the air, I didn't have much of a choice. My father told me I had to just leave without telling you anything."

"Why? I thought your dad liked me?"

"Liked you? No, he LOVED you."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I found out something that weekend and my father gave me the choice to stay and tell you or leave and he would pay for everything and help me finish my college education."

Steve started to get nervous as he started to put the pieces together about the kids and they don't know their father and she had to suddenly leave.

"What are you trying to tell me Mandy?"

"Steve, I found out I was pregnant. My dad didn't want us both to have our careers altered. He wanted you to stay in the Navy and that is why he offered to help me raise the triplets and pay for everything until I graduated and got my own career started."

"So you are telling me that I am the father to not one but three fifteen year olds and the mother of my children is my partner and best friend's girlfriend? Did I miss anything?"

"No, that's all of it; and please don't think I need help with child support or anything. We are honestly doing just fine financially."

"Well, good to hear that you are comfortable; but, I hope you don't possibly expect me to just walk away now that I know."

"No, I had a feeling."

Steve looked over at Danny, "how are you with all of this?"

"Well, it was certainly not what I expected; but, if I have to deal with any of my girlfriend's ex's, I'm glad it's you."

"GRACIE WATCH OUT!"

CRASH! BAM!

"What the hell?"

Amanda said out loud and shot up and ran into the game room. Steve and Danny were right behind her. They ran into the room and found Grace away from the others and on the floor. Ainsley had fallen into a glass table and the boys were scurrying around her, trying to help her.

"Jago! Kash! Move please," said Amanda as she rushed over to inspect her daughter's injuries.

Danny rushed over to Grace first and picked her up right away, "sweetheart, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Ainsley saved me."

"Ainsley saved you?" Said Danny then he looked up at Steve and over at the others.

Steve observed the situation then went to also inspect Ainsley's injuries. She was cut up but nothing as bad as having to need stitches.

"Where is your first aid kit?" Steve asked Amanda.

"Downstairs bathroom, I'll get it."

While Amanda went to get the first aid kit, Danny questioned everyone. He started with his own daughter.

"So Gracie, what happened here?"

She looked at the boys then over at Ainsley. They looked back at her.

"Ohh, did you see that Danny? The "telepathic" look that kids make when they are desperately trying to keep a secret," said Steve, "Something defiantly went down here."

Amanda walked back in and opened up the kit next to Steve as he continued to wipe away all of the small pieces of glass.

"Grace," Danny repeated, "what happened? You said Ainsley saved you, how did she do that?"

"It's our fault," Kashiel quickly said, "well, mine and Jago's. We were fighting over the controller and we didn't see Grace. Ainsley pushed her out of the way and we both fell over onto Ainsley and then into the glass end table."

"How many times have I told both of you about fighting over things; and ESPECIALLY when you're sister is around? Every time you two fight, SHE gets hurt. And how horrible would it have been if Ainsley wasn't able to get to Grace on time? Grace is even smaller."

"I know," said Jago, "we're really sorry Grace."

"Sorry Danny," Kashiel added.

"You're both grounded for the weekend," spat Amanda.

"Just the weekend?" Steve asked without thinking and before the boys could complain.

"You think it should be longer?" Amanda asked.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to say anything, it's not my decision."

The boys stood there wide eyed, gob smacked that their mother was asking a stranger about how they should be disciplined.

"No, I really want to know what you think, please."

"Well, from what you just said to them, this isn't the first time they got in a fight and ended up hurting their sister. Plus, they broke the table here. I would think at least two weeks," said Steve.

"Awww come on," both boys whined.

"Mom, please," said Jago, "he's not even your boyfriend, why are you asking his opinion?" He asked with a pout.

She looked at Steve, Danny and then her children.

"Before I can answer that, we all need to talk."

"That is never good," chimed in Ainsley.

"Well, actually, it's not bad," answered Amanda, "it's just something different and well, it's going to impact our lives; but, I feel and hope in a good way."

Steve smiled at her then he glanced over at Danny who gave him a nod of approval as well.

"So, let me finish patching Ainsley up," said Steve and then we'll meet you all in the living room, sound like a plan Mandy?"

She smiled at him, "Yes, sounds perfect. Come on Gracie, would you like to help me make some hot coco?"

Grace gave her a mile wide smile, "Yes!" She answered as she took Amanda's hand.

**5-0**

Steve had brought Ainsley into the bathroom for better lighting. He wanted to make sure he got all of the glass out. Danny had followed them in. He gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"That was because I am very grateful to you and proud for what you did to help Grace, thank you."

"Sure, but it's no big deal," she answered humbly.

"Don't sell yourself short kiddo; you did good, very good."

"Thanks Danny."

"No, thank you," he said with a smile then went to join the others.

Danny left and Steve found his self looking into the young girl's eyes and smiled proudly. She smiled back but with a quizzical look.

"Why are you smiling?" She asked.

"Oh nothing, just that everything Danny said is true. I'm proud of you too; plus, I just realized you got banged up pretty bad here yet didn't shed one tear."

"Soooo because I'm a girl you're surprised I'm not crying?"

He chuckled, "no, not exactly, I mean, I think I saw your brother complain a lot more earlier today when you simply pinched him, that's all," he smiled.

She giggled, "True, my brothers do complain a lot but they are actually pretty tough."

"Oh yeah, how so?"

"MMm well last winter they went off skiing on their own without telling my mom. They went on some unknown path and got lost. Jago busted his ankle pretty bad in the process of some stunts they were trying out. Long story short, twelve hours later Kash trailed home carrying Jago on his back. So, that was pretty cool;" she giggled.

"What is so funny?"

"Ohh, because they were all tough and proud of themselves for surviving and making it home and whatnot; but, once my mom was finished hugging and kissing on them," she paused and giggled again, "she beat their asses good!"

Steve gave a concerning look at the use of the word beat and Ainsley caught the look.

"Oh, not like she beat them up. Our Mom never abuses us. She spanked them."

He raised an eyebrow from surprise, "really? Your mom still spanks you?"

"Ya, she says it works better than grounding; which is why I was kinda surprised they just got grounded; but, oh well."

"So do you get in trouble at all? I mean so far it seems like it's always your brothers."

"Oh, ya, on occasion, I'm just a lot smarter than my brothers."

"Meaning, you are not as reckless or something?"

"No, meaning I don't get caught as easily as they do."

"Aww, I see. So the truth of the matter is your mom really needs to focus more attention on to_** your**_ activities."

"Noooo, you're not going to tell her are you?"

Steve smirked, "No, I won't tell her; but the information you just gave me will be very useful."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

Steve quickly changed the subject, "Okay, we're all done here. I'm sure it won't leave any scaring. "

"Ummm, thanks; but, why is the information I gave you going to be useful?"

"I really shouldn't say anymore. Let's go in the living room and your mom will explain everything."

She looked at him with an evident face of worry and concern; but, she didn't push the subject and walked into the living room where everyone was waiting. Steve sat near Amanda while Ainsley sat in between both of her brothers. Amanda stood as Ainsley sat and began to pace a bit.

"Mom, please just spit it out," pleaded Kashiel, "You're making us very nervous."

Amanda looked at her children, took a deep breath and proceeded to tell them the story she had earlier told Steve.

"And so in conclusion, Steve here IS your father."

Steve smiled at them, "I would also like to add that this may be a little awkward for all of us at first but, there is no doubt in my mind how much I want to be part of your lives."

Amanda smiled and noticed her children had yet to say anything. She walked over to Danny and he stood up and took her hand in his.

"That wasn't the only thing I wanted to tell you."

Danny looked at his daughter, "this news concerns you too monkey," he smiled.

Amanda put a huge smile on her face due to the excitement of her announcement.

"Danny and I are engaged to be married!"

**LOTS OF REVIEWS FROM MY READERS PLEASE! THANK YOU!**


	3. TWO DADS chap 3

"**And so in conclusion, Steve here IS your father."**

**Steve smiled at them, "I would also like to add that this may be a little awkward for all of us at first but, there is no doubt in my mind how much I want to be part of your lives." **

**Amanda smiled and noticed her children had yet to say anything. She walked over to Danny and he stood up and took her hand in his.**

"**That wasn't the only thing I wanted to tell you."**

**Danny looked at his daughter, "this news concerns you too monkey," he smiled.**

**Amanda put a huge smile on her face due to the excitement of her announcement. **

"**Danny and I are engaged to be married!"**

TWO DADS

The four children sat there in shock for a moment. Ainsley was the first to stand up and say something.

"OOoohhh Kay, soo just so I know I heard you correctly, this man that none of us met until today is our biological father; and this man, here is going to soon be our step-father. That is what you just told us, yes?"

"Yes Ainsley," answered Amanda, "and I am not appreciating your tone right now young lady."

"MOM, do you blame me? This morning Kash, Jago and I woke up with NO father at all and now at the end of the day we find out we have TWO dads. How are we supposed to react to that? We don't even know Danny and you tell us that you are going to marry him! He could be like evil step-daddy or something."

"I'm not going to be an evil step-dad," Danny interjected, "you can ask Gracie, I'm a good dad."

"No we can't! She wouldn't know!"

"And why is that?" Steve asked.

"Because the biological child is ALWAYS favored over the step-kids; it's in like EVERY story book ever written!" Ainsley exclaimed.

Kashel shot up from the couch, "Shit! Mom! Ainsley is right! Danny could be like some crazy maniac or something!"

"First of all Kash, you need to calm down! Danny is NOT a crazy maniac and WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!"

Kashel stepped really close to his mother and got right in her face.

"I will NOT calm down! How in the hell do you expect us to react when you just bring this guy here for the first fucking time and TELL us that you're going to marry him!"

Amanda and Danny were just on the verge of attempting to put the boy in his place when Steve beat them both to it. He grabbed Kashel by the scruff of his neck and held his wrists together behind his back.

"OW! Let me go! You have NO RIGHT!" Kashel attempted.

As upset as he was with the boy for emotionally assaulting his mother Steve couldn't help but chuckle. He shook his head and looked at Amanda.

"Right now I want you in your room while your mother and I discuss what your punishment is going to be," stated Steve firmly.

"You have no right!" Kashel snapped out!

"He has every right Kashel Jericho, every right!" Amanda confirmed then paused for a few moments to think, "Kash, go up to your room right now."

"Mom!"

"NOW Kashel or I will spank you out here in front of everyone!"

He huffed and tested her for only a moment before he realized just how serious she was. Even with his temper he knew better than to test his mother about keeping her word as he knew she would. Amanda watched her fifteen year old stomp up to his room like a five year old. She sighed heavily then turned to her daughter.

"Ainsley, I have a feeling that you are hesitant with Danny because of Jason; am I right?"

The fifteen year old wiped a few tears away that had already developed before her brother decided to throw in his opinion of the situation.

"Jason?" Danny asked, "Who is Jason? What happened?"

"He was a REALLY bad dude…really bad," Jago answered unexpectedly.

"Bad…Mandy, why haven't I heard this story? It feels like I'm learning more about you today than I have over the past three months we have been dating."

Amanda looked at Danny to acknowledge him but then put her focus back on her daughter.

"Ainsley baby, I promise you that Danny is nothing like Jason. I know I learned the hard way and I can never fully forgive myself for that; but, I have learned. Danny is a good man, a very good man. He would never ever hurt you. I have done my homework on him thoroughly."

"Homework!" Danny gasps, "What?"

"Danny please, I will explain everything shortly," Amanda pleaded and turned back to her daughter, "okay baby girl? Please believe me."

Ainsley looked at her mother then over at Danny then Steve and back at her mother.

"Okay," she smiled softly, "I believe you."

Amanda smiled at her, kissed the tip of her nose then looked over at her son.

"Jago, please take your sister and Gracie in the game room. I really need to talk to Danny and Steve alone."

Jago stood up, "Sure Mom; oh and for the record, I'm totally cool with having two dads."

"Thanks baby," Amanda smiled.

Danny and Steve also smiled and nodded at Jago for his approval. Jago smiled and nodded back. He took his sister's hand and Gracie's and walked them both back to the game room. Once the door was shut Amanda started to pace a bit.

"Okay Mandy, what is up with this Jason guy?" Danny asked, "What happened that would make you feel you need to do a thorough background check on me?"

She took a deep breath, "Okay, Jason was a guy I dated when the kids were twelve. We dated for about two months. He got along with the kids wonderfully and they each liked him just as much. Ainsley was sick one day and I kept her out of school. My office called and there was an emergency that needed my assistance. Jason had his own business so I asked him if he could stay with Ainsley for an hour or two while I ran to the office to fix what needed done. I never ever thought anything of it."

Amanda paced a bit more and tears began to form and cascade down her face.

"Please don't tell me that son of a bitch hurt her," exclaimed Steve.

She stopped pacing and looked at Steve, "if it wasn't for Kash, he would have," she paused for a few moments, "Jago went surfing right after school as he usually does. Kash did have baseball practice but decided to skip it as he too was coming down with a cold and not feeling well. He came home and heard Ainsley screaming. He ran into her room with his baseball bat. He found Jason just about….just about to enter inside her," she said wiping more tears away, "Kash hit him in the head with his bat, he hit him so hard that he died instantly. Both of them went through intense therapy for a year and a half after it happened. Majority of the time they are both very happy lucky go kids; but, as you witnessed today, Ainsley still tends to be a bit timid about my boyfriends and Kash has developed a very protective streak which comes out through anger."

Danny walked over to Amanda and hugged her and held her close to him.

"Baby, I am so sorry, so very sorry."

Steve walked over and laid a comforting hand on her back.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Danny. I honestly was avoiding that for as long as I could. It's part of my past that I can never escape from."

"But don't you think that is something that you really should have told me? I mean, look how it affected Ainsley and Kash. Now that I know what happened, I have a much better understanding of why Kash threw the tantrum that he did."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry."

Danny sighed, "okay, hey, you know what, it really is okay, I mean look, we're not even married yet and we are already going through the for better or worse part," he smiled charmingly.

"And that is why I love you soooo much," said Amanda followed with a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Okay, not to interrupt this little love fest here," said Steve, "but what are we going to do with Kash?"

"Well, I know what to do but I'm curious, what do you think we should do?"

"Me? Well, I've only been a dad for five minutes, I really don't…"

"It's okay," she smiled, "mmm think about how your father raised you. He is a really great dad right?"

"Was, yes."

"Was? Oh Steve I'm so sorry."

"Thank you, he was killed a year ago; but, I want to stay focused on Kash here so, what were you saying?"

"Okay, well, use your father for an example. What would he have done if you ever yelled at him the way Kash yelled at me?"

"Oh, easy, I would have been given a first class ticket over his lap; and then would have found it very challenging to sit for a day or so."

"Alright, so take that into account also with what you already know about how I punish my kids, annnnnnnd…"

"Alright, I get it, so your plan is to spank him?"

"Yes, do you think I shouldn't?"

"No, I think you should. Anything you need my help with?"

"No, not at the moment; but, I do think maybe you should be in there with us. I think if the kids have you around when they are being punished as well as have you in their everyday lives, well; it'll help with the bounding. It'll help them realize you and I are in agreement and hopefully not try and play us against one another down the road when you too start dishing out the punishments yourself."

Steve nodded his head in agreement then noticed Danny was standing there with a smile.

"What are you smirking at?" Steve asked with a touch of a scoff.

"Who me? Oh, I don't know, just the idea that you both think the kids won't even try to play you against one another. It's well, entertaining."

"What makes you an expert?" Steve asked.

"Umm maybe because I have a daughter and have to share custody with her mother. Maybe because even sweet little Gracie has tried it before. It's normal. I'm simply saying, your plan isn't all bad just don't be surprised when one or ALL of them try it at least once, that's all."

"Is it me?" Amanda asked, "Or am I getting a pretty good sense now as to how this parenting thing is going to work with the three of us."

"Oh, you mean with you and me coming up with a plan and Danny here finding some kind of fault in it?" Said Steve, "Yes, that sounds about right," he smirked.

"Oh ha ha," Danny retorted, "Okay, well you two do what you need to do with that young man upstairs; I, on the other hand will be in the game room working my charm and gaining the trust of your other two."

"Actually, umm Mandy, I think I want his job. I'll trade with Danny. You know you two are getting married and all soooo he should be the one…."

"Steve," Amanda interrupted, "I'm the one with the hardest job here right now; but, if you are really that uncomfortable, its okay, I don't want to force you to do anything you are not ready to do."

He sighed, "Well, I already got myself involved when I pulled him away from you so, I'm in, let's go."

**5-0**

On the way to Kashel's room Amanda stopped in her room and picked up her hairbrush. A few doors down she knocked on her son's door.

"Come in," said Kashel timidly.

She and Steve walked in. Kashel's eyes widened.

"Mom, why is Steve here?"

"He's here as your father. Granted, it's not exactly how I pictured it but you did bring it upon yourself young man."

"I'm sorry but come on, please, can't I just be grounded?"

"You're already grounded for two weeks with your brother remember?"

"Ugh! Yeah, thanks to daddy dearest here!" Kashel snapped.

Steve wanted to say something but figured as he just arrived in the boy's life that day he would let it go.

"Kash, knock it off," Amanda demanded, "You and Jago brought that upon yourselves. You have no one to blame tonight for any of your punishments but for yourself. You know better!"

Kashel simply scoffed.

"Okay then, perhaps a good spanking is certainly what you need to get your attitude in order," said Amanda.

"Noooo, I'm sorry, okay, please Mom."

Amanda sat down on her son's bed, "get over my lap Kash, let's not drag this out."

Kashel paced for a moment, looked at Steve and saw the serious look on his face. He had his arms folded across his chest which enhanced his huge biceps. Kashel found him a bit intimidating looking; but, discovered a vibe of trust and concern illuminating off of his new found father. He sighed then walked over to his mother. He unsnapped his jeans without having to be told, pulled them down and placed his self over his mother's lap.

**5-0**

Close to an hour later Amanda, Steve and Kashel entered the game room. Kashel sported red puffy eyes from heavy crying; but, other than that appeared to be in good spirits. They found Danny with both girls in his arms, Grace on one side and Ainsley on the other. Ainsley had fallen asleep while Jago was zoned in on the video game which kept Grace Content in watching him.

"Hey," said Danny softly with a smile.

Amanda smiled at him and sat next to him and her daughter; Steve sat across from them while Kashel sat next to his brother, favoring his hip and leg to sit. Moments later Steve received a text from his girlfriend Catherine. He read it then stood up.

"I need to head out; but, what are all of you doing tomorrow?"

"Umm, Ainsley has a modeling shoot in the morning but after that no plans," Amanda answered.

"Same here," said Danny, no plans or were you just talking to Mandy?"

Steve smirked, "No, I was including you as well," he paused, "okay, then how about tomorrow night all of you come over to my place for dinner? I want to get to know everyone better annnd my mother would kill me if she wasn't able to meet her grandchildren as soon as possible."

"Sounds great," Amanda answered.

Danny agreed.

"Okay, then I'll see all of you tomorrow."

Steve kissed Ainsley on top of her head then walked over to the other side where the boys were.

"Kash, Jago, I guess I'll see you tomorrow; but, here is my card with all of my contact information. If either of you ever just want to talk or anything, don't hesitate. Oh, and share the info with your sister too please."

Jago paused the game and took the card, "Okay Steve, thanks."

Steve wanted to hug the boys but didn't want to make either of them uncomfortable.

"Alright then, see you tomorrow," he smiled softly then headed out.

"Steve wait," Kashel called out.

He stopped and turned around to find Kashel standing next to him.

"Yeah, what's up?"

Steve barley got his question out when Kashel had his arms wrapped around his waist. It was a very welcomed surprise. Steve hugged the boy back happily. Then just like that Kashel let go, threw Steve a smile then went back to sit with his brother. Steve smiled from ear to ear as he watched one of his boys walk back to the couch. He glanced over and noticed he had an audience. Amanda was also smiling widely and Danny gave him a nod as if to say good job.

He smiled back at them then glanced over to Danny's little girl.

"Night Uncle Steve," said Grace.

"Night sweetheart, see you tomorrow."


End file.
